starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Club Desairado/Galería
Imágenes S3E10 Tiny bell in Queen Butterfly's hand.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly 'each year we hold this dance'.png S3E10 Queen Moon 'welcome to the Silver Bell Ball'.png S3E10 The Silver Bell Ball ballroom.png S3E10 The Johansens, waterfolk, and pigeons.png S3E10 King Butterfly applauding by himself.png S3E10 The Spiderbites and the Jaggys.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly explains the rules of the ball.png S3E10 Royal princesses sitting in their seats.png S3E10 Rich Pigeon, Larry Kelpbottom, and Rock Johansen.png S3E10 Queen Moon 'the bonds between our kingdoms'.png S3E10 King Spiderbite 'got taken over by rats'.png S3E10 Queen Spiderbite 'how could they let that happen '.png S3E10 King Butterfly 'they were big rats'.png S3E10_Pony_Head_whispering_to_Star_Butterfly.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'the same bunch of borings'.png S3E10 Star and Pony Head look at Larry Kelpbottom.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'cool to see everyone again'.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs greeting Star Butterfly.png S3E10 Star Butterfly waving to Princess Spiderbite.png S3E10 Princess Spiderbite greeting Star Butterfly.png S3E10 Pony Head 'there's your annoying cousin'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly waving to Rock Johansen.png S3E10 Rock Johansen playing on his compact phone.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'well, he hasn't changed'.png S3E10 Star and Pony Head looking at Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Rich Pigeon with crossed muscular legs.png S3E10 Pony Head notices an empty seat.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor's empty seat.png S3E10 Pony Head 'this is where you two met'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly shrugging her shoulders.png S3E10 Pony Head shouting 'drama!'.png S3E10 Pony Head waiting for Star's reaction.png S3E10 Pony Head saying 'drama' over and over.png S3E10 Star Butterfly closing Pony Head's mouth.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'no drama this year'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'I told my parents'.png S3E10 Pony Head 'oh, come on'.png S3E10 Pony Head 'these dusty old traditions'.png S3E10 Pony Head nudging Star Butterfly's face.png S3E10 Star Butterfly pushes Pony Head away.png S3E10 Pony Head continues to tease Star Butterfly.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly shushing Star and Pony Head.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'I've caused a lot of trouble'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly trying to be a better princess.png S3E10 The ballroom doors burn.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor floats into the ballroom.png S3E10 Star disapproves of Tom's indoor sunglasses.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor removing his sunglasses.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor burning his sunglasses.png S3E10 Dave Lucitor entering the ballroom.png S3E10 Wrathmelior and Dave Lucitor arrive.png S3E10 Wrathmelior hits her horn on the chandelier.png S3E10 Wrathmelior Lucitor snorting in annoyance.png S3E10 Wrathmelior sits behind the other royals.png S3E10 King Butterfly greeting Queen Wrathmelior.png S3E10 King Dave Lucitor greeting King Butterfly.png S3E10 Princes and princesses rise for commencement bow.png S3E10 Star Butterfly bowing to Tom Lucitor.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor turns away from Star Butterfly.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor bowing to Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Star Butterfly shocked by Tom's spurn.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'did you just see that '.png S3E10 Pony Head 'you're getting club-snubbed'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly doesn't know what club snubbing is.png S3E10 Pony Head 'all up in your business'.png S3E10 Pony Head calling out across the ballroom.png S3E10 Larry Kelpbottom pointing at himself.png S3E10 Pony Head 'the handsome one'.png S3E10 King Kelpbottom 'I'm the handsome one'.png S3E10 King Pony Head snorts angrily at King Kelpbottom.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'I thought you liked him'.png S3E10 Pony Head 'they fall deeply in love with you'.png S3E10 Larry Kelpbottom smelling Pony Head's hair.png S3E10 Pony Head yelling at Larry Kelpbottom.png S3E10 Pony Head glaring at Larry Kelpbottom.png S3E10 Pony Head 'it works every time'.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her tiny bell.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly 'let the first dance begin'.png S3E10 Royal princes sitting in their seats.png S3E10 Spiderbite, Pony Head, Star Butterfly, and Jaggs.png S3E10 Manfred waiting for someone to make a move.png S3E10 Manfred 'Thomas has taken the initiative'.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor makes the first move.png S3E10 Tom walks toward other side of the ballroom.png S3E10 Dave and River smiling at each other.png S3E10 Star Butterfly listening to Manfred.png S3E10 Manfred talking about Star and Tom.png S3E10 Star Butterfly embarrassed by Manfred.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor asking for a dance.png S3E10 Star Butterfly straightening her tiara.png S3E10 Star Butterfly offering her hand to Tom.png S3E10 Tom asking Princess Jaggs for a dance.png S3E10 Dave, River, and Moon looking shocked.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs taking Tom Lucitor's hand.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'you look lovely today'.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs blushing at Tom.png S3E10 Ballroom orchestra playing string music.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor and Princess Jaggs dancing.png S3E10 Manfred 'always chosen Princess Star'.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs dipping Tom Lucitor.png S3E10 Star Butterfly looking across at Tom.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor giving Star a cold stare.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'I am getting club-snubbed'.png S3E10 Pony Head 'next-level club-snubbing'.png S3E10 Pony Head 'he wants you bad, girl'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly groaning loudly.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs spins Tom over her head.png S3E10 Star Butterfly taking a deep breath.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'calm yourself, Butterfly'.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor kissing Princess Jaggs' hand.png S3E10 Star Butterfly getting mad at Tom.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her bell again.png S3E10 Star Butterfly stands up as Jaggs sits down.png S3E10 Star Butterfly walks up to Tom Lucitor.png S3E10 Tom looking nervously at Star.png S3E10 Star Butterfly thinks of who to dance with.png S3E10 Star Butterfly chooses Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Star Butterfly pulls Rich out of his seat.png S3E10 Pony Head 'oh, oh, oh!'.png S3E10 Manfred 'has chosen Prince Rich Pigeon'.png S3E10 Manfred making a wings joke.png S3E10 Star Butterfly club-snubbing Tom Lucitor.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dipping Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Star Butterfly falls over with Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly rings her bell annoyed.png S3E10 Star Butterfly sits down proud of herself.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor laughing with Larry Kelpbottom.png S3E10 Star Butterfly getting more annoyed.png S3E10 Violin player playing ballroom music.png S3E10 Spiderbite, Pony Head, and Star Butterfly.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor standing up again.png S3E10 Tom walks to other side of the room again.png S3E10 Tom offers his hand to Princess Spiderbite.png S3E10 Princess Spiderbite taking Tom's hand.png S3E10 Star Butterfly getting even more annoyed.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor dancing with Princess Spiderbite.png S3E10 Star Butterfly angrier than ever.png S3E10 Tom stops dancing with Princess Spiderbite.png S3E10 Star pulling Princess Spiderbite by the arm.png S3E10 Pony Head enjoying the drama.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dancing with Princess Spiderbite.png S3E10 Star looks at Tom while dancing with Penelope.png S3E10 Star Butterfly looking at Tom and Larry.png S3E10 Star Butterfly frustrated and sweaty.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs dancing with Princess Spiderbite.png S3E10_Queen_Butterfly_ringing_the_bell_once_again.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs sits down with kings and queens.png S3E10 Pony Head rising out of her seat.png S3E10 Larry Kelpbottom looking nervous at Pony Head.png S3E10 Rock Johansen looking up at Pony Head.png S3E10 Pony Head dancing with Rock Johansen.png S3E10 Larry Kelpbottom crying tears of heartbreak.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her little bell again.png S3E10 Princes and princesses continue to fill the seats.png S3E10 Pony Head dancing with Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dancing with Pony Head.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor looking around the ballroom.png S3E10 Star Butterfly crosses her arms with frustration.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her bell with worry.png S3E10 Manfred 'seated with their parents'.png S3E10 Star and Tom are the last dancers left.png S3E10 King Dave and King River starting to sweat.png S3E10 Dave and River laughing optimistically.png S3E10 King Dave and King River looking worried.png S3E10 Star Butterfly and Tom standing up again.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly looking really worried.png S3E10 Star Butterfly angrily walking up to Tom.png S3E10 Star glaring at Tom from up-close.png S3E10 Star Butterfly asking for a dance.png S3E10 Manfred looking at Star Butterfly's hand.png S3E10 Star Butterfly asking Manfred for a dance.png S3E10 Mewni royals gasping with shock.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly buries her face in her hands.png S3E10 Pony Head excitedly eating popcorn.png S3E10 Manfred taking Star Butterfly by the hand.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dancing with Manfred.png S3E10 King Dave Lucitor looking angry.png S3E10 Dave Lucitor 'just club-snubbed my son!'.png S3E10 River 'club-snubbing my daughter all night!'.png S3E10 King Dave and King River arguing loudly.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dances with happy Manfred.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor leaving the Silver Bell Ball.png S3E10 Tom looking back at Star in sadness.png S3E10 Star follows Tom out of the ballroom.png S3E10 Star confronts Tom before he leaves.png S3E10 Star 'you do not get to make sad eyes'.png S3E10 Tom looking confused at Star Butterfly.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'I still don't wanna date you'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'what I really need is a friend'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'your little childish games'.png S3E10 Tom doesn't know what Star is talking about.png S3E10 Star accuses Tom of club-snubbing.png S3E10 Tom 'I know you're with Marco now'.png S3E10 Star embarrassed by Ruberiot's song.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'it was a huge wake-up call'.png S3E10 Tom 'I wanted to do the right thing'.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'give you space'.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'if you'd asked to dance'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly listening to Tom Lucitor.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'okay, first of all'.png S3E10 Star denies being together with Marco.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor hopeful 'really '.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'not the point!'.png S3E10 Star 'doesn't mean pretending I don't exist'.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'trying to do the right thing'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'if you didn't ignore me'.png S3E10 Tom's clenched fist radiates with fire.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor angrily bursts into flames.png S3E10 Star Butterfly blown by Tom's anger.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor rises into the air in fury.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'this wasn't easy!'.png S3E10 Tom blowing up his skeleton horse carriage.png S3E10 Star Butterfly summons Cloudy.png S3E10 Star Butterfly confronts Tom in the air.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'give you what you want'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'this isn't what I want!'.png S3E10 Chair goes flying through a window.png S3E10 Chair on the castle balcony.png S3E10 Star and Tom looking down at the chair.png S3E10 Star and Tom return to the ballroom.png S3E10 King Butterfly brawling with King Dave.png S3E10 Dave 'I'm starting to rethink being allies'.png S3E10 River 'crawl back into that little hole'.png S3E10 Queen Moon trying to stop River and Dave.png S3E10 King Pigeon getting riled up.png S3E10 Queen Spiderbite scorning the Butterflys.png S3E10 Star taking a frustrated calming breath.png S3E10 Star Butterfly asking Tom for a dance.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor taking Star Butterfly's hand.png S3E10 Star Butterfly and Tom about to dance.png S3E10 Star and Tom dancing with protest.png S3E10 Star Butterfly and Tom start dancing.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor lifting up Star Butterfly.png S3E10 Star and Tom holding hands.png S3E10 Star and Tom smiling as they dance.png S3E10 King River and King Dave still brawling.png S3E10 Star and Tom dance past their parents.png S3E10 River and Dave watch their children dance.png S3E10 Star and Tom creating fire and butterflies.png S3E10 Star and Tom cover the ballroom floor in fire.png S3E10 Star and Tom making a trail of fire and butterflies.png S3E10 Star and Tom rising into the air as they dance.png S3E10 Star and Tom dance in a swirl of fire and butterflies.png S3E10 River and Dave moved by their children's dancing.png S3E10 Star and Tom returning to the floor.png S3E10 Star and Tom looking into each other's eyes.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her bell one more time.png S3E10 Tom 'we should probably stop dancing'.png S3E10 Star Butterfly lets go of Tom's hands.png S3E10 Queen Moon declares the Silver Bell Ball over.png S3E10 Mewni royals clapping behind Queen Butterfly.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly looking up at Wrathmelior.png S3E10 Queen Wrathmelior crying tears of lava.png S3E10 Queen Wrathmelior drying her tears.png S3E10 Queen Wrathmelior growling with joy.png S3E10 Star compliments Tom on his dancing.png S3E10 Tom thanking Star for the compliment.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor 'would you maybe'.png S3E10 Tom asking to have a corn shake with Star.png S3E10 Star Butterfly accepting Tom's offer.png S3E10 Pony Head leaving the ball with four boys.png S3E10 Star and Tom watch Pony Head leave.png S3E10 Star and Tom looking at each other.png S3E10 Star Butterfly and Tom start laughing.png S3E10 Star and Tom laughing even harder.png S3E10 Star Butterfly looks tenderly at Tom.png Póster Promocional Club_Snubbed_poster.png Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías de Episodios